


Kissing Leaves

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [132]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kissing, literally kissing in a tree, the tree in xhorhas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Caduceus and Nott, kissing in a tree.





	Kissing Leaves

The tree Caduceus had made at the top of the house was a great place to escape to, to be alone, to avoid the others, to just have a silent place to freak the fuck out and not have to be around anyone. 

It is also a great place to sit together on a branch and just be together. Just be Caduceus and Nott and not have to be anything besides that. It’s private, and most people won’t bother to look up so high and see them there. 

It’s perfect, and Nott is newly pleased that he had created the tree to begin with. That he had made it to be beautiful and to symbolize literally settling roots into the house, to make it home for him. 

It’s also, she found, to be an excellent place to kiss him. Especially when she can sit on a small branch higher up then the one he sits on, so that their about level, and can kiss each other without him needing to lean too far down or pick her up. 

It’s an excellent tree. It is also full of many great kisses stolen between moments where neither is busy with something else. Nott definitely recommends the comfort and privacy of a tree, when it comes to kissing the person you love. 

Caduceus, likewise, is just as pleased about it.


End file.
